Second Wind tentative title
by DraejonSoul
Summary: Sequel to BROTHERS IN ARMS. Follows the events-and consequences-following our two heroes. A test of character, and of a tenuous friendship threatened.


I kinda promised a sequel, and here it is. Generic Slam Dunk disclaimers apply, including ownership of the characters loaned for this fic.

* * *

**SECOND WIND**

**_Sequel to 'Brothers in Arms' _**

_By DraejonSoul (a.k.a. Shinomori no Kami Daiji)_

"Come on, take it!"

He couldn't tell how long they've been at it. Bent over, catching his breath, he stared down at the other youth as he lazily dribbled the basketball. There was only so much a boy can take. It was frustrating.

"Aren't you even going to try again, Kae?" The other boy stopped dribbling, the orange ball resting on his hip as he stood to one side.

"Haven't I been doing that for so long?" The boy called Kae heard himself say, but didn't feel his lips move.

Sei tilted his head at him. As a small breeze caught at his brown locks, Kae saw the twinkle in the other's eyes. They were so like his own, but were not. Then the other boy's lips protruded to a pout.

_Ch._ Kae just _hated_ it when that guy does that.

"Why?" the older one drawled. "Kae-_chan_ can't do it?"

The younger boy's eyes narrowed. That was the last straw. He'll show him this time!

Kae dashed forward, his eyes only for the bright orange sphere in the other's hands. He'll take it from him and wipe that smug grin off that guy's face, even if it took him forever to do it.

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't look there!" the taller boy warned as he bounced the ball around him. "Look at me! Over here!"

Kae tried to tear his gaze from the ball, and having little luck. It was everywhere: on Sei's left hand, flipped to the right, under and through his legs, flicked around his waist. And he wanted Kae to watch his _face_?

The ball was whisked so fast, he couldn't follow it anymore. Wasn't he close enough to take it? Then how come it still wasn't in _his_ hands by now?

"_Baka_!" The other boy's reprove came laughingly. "Right here." Kae felt rather than saw Sei point two of his fingers towards his eyes.

He looked up. When his gaze started to wander to the elusive ball, Kae felt his chin getting tipped up. And again. And again.

"Come on, Kae-_chan_!"

Kae ground his teeth. He just have to keep his head up if it's all it takes for the _aho_ to quit calling him Kae-_chan_!

He kept his attention on Sei's face. _Closer_… He was getting closer to his coveted goal. _Right. Pivot to the left. No, a fake!_

Taking the ball from was slowly getting easier.

But Kae frowned. Why was Sei still laughing? The merry twinkle in his eyes lingered, laughing as he fended off against a smaller, but persistent defender. Kae was getting closer to snatching the ball, but Sei still had the open grin on his face.

Little by little. Kae felt something tickling in his chest even as his small, sweaty hands tried to swat the ball from larger hands. The strange sensation bubbled up to his throat. He then heard his own laughter everywhere, bounding on invisible walls.

"I'm gonna get you!" Kae proclaimed in glee.

They jostled against each other, hoping the other gives in. They hardly even noticed the sun drifting away to the horizons. Their feet shuffled against the pavement, shoes squeaking against the rubberized court. Perspiration glistened under the fading afternoon sky, but they carried on, laughing like they don't have a care in the world.

By some happy circumstance, Kae managed to infiltrate Sei's defense, tapping the ball fro his fingers. He gave a joyful cry at hearing Sei's surprised one as the ball flew to the sidelines.

"_Yatta!_" Kae chased after the ball, glad to have a full head start against longer legs. He finally caught up with it and scooped it up, intent on turning the tables of their game.

He heard another round of laughter. But it wasn't his nor Sei's. A vise gripped at his heart. _No… not them…!_

Kae felt his legs move again. Faster, but it wasn't fast enough. But he sprinted on. He may be small, may not be able anything. But all he knew, he has to reach him. He just has to!

There was a little quake in his stomach, but Kae paid no heed. Sei was just standing there, his back to him. _Move!,_ he prayed, his voice suddenly gone. Kae just ran towards him, but he was nowhere getting closer to Sei. He cold only scream frantically in his head as the tears fell unbidden. _Run away!... Please…_

_Move! _

_LOOK AT ME!_

He felt faint with relief as Sei complied with his silent pleas. But Sei was slow in turning, increasing Kae's anxiety. Sei faced him, and Kae felt the scream catch in his throad when he saw Sei's shirt front covered in blood.

_Too late…_

_"No," Kae moaned, shaking his head as a sense of foreboding came over him. "No, don't…"_

_"It's all up to you, Kae-_chan_," Sei said softly. "Make good with your promise."_

_"I promise! I will!" _

_Promise? He couldn't remember making one. But he was willing to swear to anything, as long as he won't leave him along. "But, just stay. Hold on."_

_Sei shook his head sadly. "I'm not far away, Kae. I never was." He smiled down at him fondly before his legs gave way from under him._

**_ANIKIIII!_**

_…Tsuzuku…

* * *

_

Terms:

-_chan _– term of endearment, usually used with children and young girls.

_aho _– must I explain? For the sake of posterity, it means fool, idiot… you get the picture, right?

_baka_ – fool, stupid

_yatta_ – interjection (e.g. awright! Yay!)

A/N:

This will poke me to writing again. But it'll definitely hamper Mending again. I just hope not.

**Kikiam:** if you're still out there, reading this, I hope this grants your wish on Brothers in Arms' would-have-been ending.__


End file.
